


Alcohol Drunkness

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [1]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: First story of this fandom. Captain Falcon meets someone at the bar and things gets unexpected real quick when she kisses him.





	Alcohol Drunkness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo. Anyway, this is the first story of 2018 from me! And to start it off, let's do a lemon about Captain Falcon and Jody Summer. So, grab a strawberry Fanta, some Doritos and enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 1/26/18: Corrected which place the story took place.

It was nighttime in Mute City as the city lights were bright.

At the bar called "Race Drinking", Captain Falcon sat at the table, sipping on some beer. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans while everyone else wore different colors. They were drinking and enjoying watching some racing on TV. As for Captain Falcon, he checked his phone for social media updates and news.

"Well, nothing's important on the website." He muttered.

He then asked the bartender for a refill and handed them some cash and a tip. He was already on his fourth drink and was feeling a little drunk. Little does he know, he gonna get drunk.

When he got to his fifth drink, Captain Falcon turned to his left and heard the bell ringed as a woman entered the bar. He often saw her in races, including grand pix races. She was decked in a skintight neon pink dress (It cut above the knees and was held by two spaghetti straps that lead to a low cut at her chest to show her cleavage) with such silk stockings and blue cowboy boots.

The woman who entered the bar was Jody Summer. She spotted him sitting at the table and approached him.

"Is this seat taken?" Jody asked.

"Uhm, no. But you can sit here if you want to." Captain Falcon replied.

Sighing, she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. She then ordered some cranberry wine, steak with vegetables (such as carrots and broccoli), and two chocolate volcano cake (for them to share). When the order arrived, she then asked him a question.

"Hey...do you like chocolate cake? Because it smells so delicious." Jody asked him.

"Sure. I love cake! It's my favorite dessert since I was a child." He replied happily as he took the chocolate volcano cake and fork before taking a huge bite. Meanwhile, Jody began to eat her steak. Because her allergic reaction to shellfish and fish (except catfish), she doesn't order those so much and most of the time order steak at restaurants.

As she looked at him, she noticed that he had been drinking so much. After he got finished eating (and having an drink), Captain Falcon was now his eighth drink and was completely drunk. Jody wants him to stop drinking before he gets alcohol poisoning.

Finally, when he was halfway finished with his ninth drink...

...she rudely snatched it from him and drunk the rest of the drink.

"Hey, w-w-why did you d-do that?" He said drunkenly.

"You're drunk. I had to stop you before I have to take you to the hospital." Jody replied as she finished up her food.

"Hmm...come on, baby. Just let me have one more..."

"No. I rather you survive than having an visit to the ER," Jody said. "Where's your place so I can take you home?"

"It's 5 miles from here. I live at a apartment." Captain Falcon responded.

"Alright, let's-"

Before she finished her sentence, he can feel his stomach started rumbling as a sign of sickness. Captain Falcon immediately went to the bathroom and threw up in the sink.

"This is why I rarely get drunk. Only when I feel sad..." Jody cringed.

After spending the next five minutes waiting for him to finish throwing up, the two got into the car and she decided to drive (since he's still drunk) him home. The drive to his apartment took them 6 minutes to get there.

Once they got there, Jody carried Captain Falcon to the apartment after using his key to unlock the door. She took him to the bedroom and place him on the bed.

"There. I'm about ready to call your friend to take care of you." Jody said, mentioning about calling Dr. Stewart.

"It's okay. At least I don't have alcohol poisoning!" Captain Falcon said before hiccuping.

"I can't believe it. How many times did you get drunk in your lifetime?" Jody asked.

"Only five times, only I got alcohol poisoning twice. So, this is my sixth time getting drunk." He replied.

However, seeing him drunk made her have second thoughts. Jody had hookups with guys in the past, especially when they're drunk. She really want to have sex with him and doesn't care if he doesn't remember it the next day. She got on the bed and leaned close to him.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence however...

...she surprised him with a kiss!

Captain Falcon was shocked to see Jody kissing him. Her lips tasted like cranberry wine, the same one she was drinking a while ago. When they broke the kiss, she stared at him with lustful eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked her.

"So, you were thinking about me, weren't you?" Jody spoke seductively.

Shrugging, he managed to whisper it, "I totally do. I've been thinking about your body for quite some time. Your big breasts, your plump tight ass and your succulent lips kissing me totally drive me crazy..."

"Mmm...how about another kiss?"

"I can't refuse that offer."

That's when they share another passionate kiss. In an instant, Jody wrapped her arms right around Captain Falcon and cocked her head to the side, deepening the soft French kiss. The kiss felt so right to them.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Jody moaned as she felt Captain Falcon's tongue go deep inside her. It was amazing that they were awesome kissers. Then, Jody retaliated by inserting her tongue inside his. Her tongue felt so slick and medium long. While they were kissing, Captain Falcon rubbed his hands on Jody's entire back and hips, sending out lustful shudders of pleasure shooting out of her. However, things got interesting when he let his hands down around her curvaceous ass. He squeezed them causing her to moan.

"Oh, now you're teasing me?" Jody said when they broke the kiss off.

"I am." He smirked.

When she felt his erection poke through her thigh, Jody has an idea.

"I see your 'friend' wants to get some air." Jody smirked.

"Then, go ahead. Let him free." Captain Falcon said in a sensual voice.

She smiled as she got ahold of the zipper of his jeans and pulled them down to his feet. Now, Jody was facing his huge cock. It was eleven inches long and three inches thick. Oh, the things she was gonna do with that hard, pulsating cock that even she couldn't imagine.

But before she could began sucking on it, she unzipped her neon pink dress, leaving her only in her thong (which was the same color as her dress). She was topless, considering that she has C-cup breasts.

She immediately licked up his erection before swirling her tongue up the head of his phallus. After teasting the tip with her tongue, Jody charged onto him immediately, taking in all eleven inches of his cock in her mouth. Jody was turned on by his incredible aftertaste, feeling a rush of blueberries around her entire mouth. A taste like that forced her to suck him a little bit longer, pacing her head back and forth in a nice and smooth motion. To step this up a bit further, Jody used her other hand to caress Captain Falcon's sack, groping and massaging him very gently.

"Ohhhh, Jody..." He moaned in pleasure.

Feeling that he was getting bored, he managed to grasp her hair lightly and thrust into her mouth, even letting Jody deepthroat the member in process. He gyrated his hips all around her face, leaving her little less breathing room with his juicy member stuffed inside her mouth constantly. Grunting heavily, Captain Falcon started pushing in and out harder, forcing Jody to choke a little bit on his little friend. When the time finally came, he separated from her a little so that Jody could catch her breath and see the hot wet strawberry-scented saliva that was oozing down on his entire erection. She started sucking on him again, only this time, it was nearly twice as fast. By then, a ooze of pre-cum started popping out of his tip, forcing her to lick all around the head nonstop until Captain Falcon lost himself in sexual mentality. She spun and charged around the rim faster for a good twenty-five seconds until Jody felt a little shaking go all around him. It was pretty clear that he was gonna have a huge climax.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Captain Falcon screamed.

With one huge thrust, Jody muffled out a huge moan and blush, experiencing a huge release happening all throughout her mouth. She had now engulped a case of his entire seed, gulping up every stream one at a time until he was milked dry to the core.

After she swallowed the cum up, Jody got up on her feet and looked at him with such lustful eyes.

"Mmmmm, you taste very good..." Jody smirked.

"I'm really glad you like it..." Captain Falcon smirked back.

Smiling, Jody managed to turn around and bend over for him. She had a hold of her neon pink thong, playing with the straps in order to get Captain Falcon turned on. While he was busy shafting himself hard, Jody sent her thong down, revealing her curvaceous, yet bulging ass to him.

"You like that ass?" Jody asked him seductively.

"Oh, I do..." Captain Falcon whispered.

"Thank you. You better start fucking it hard, Falcon." Jody said in response.

Smirking, Captain Falcon carefully positioned his phallus straight between the tight little harness that was her hole. With a smirk between his cheeks, he pushed right in tightly, fitting that hard studded member between her perfect, cellulite-free cheeks. He paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance. Jody was extremely tight to him, considering the fact that her gaping hole had been never fucked before. The saliva was perfect lubricant to him, sliding in and out easily.

"Ohhh, Jody, you're so tight!" Captain Falcon moaned out loud.

As two minutes passed by, his thrusting speed increased with velocity, resulting in deep penetration that Jody is experiencing. She never knew his cock could fit in her sweet gaping asshole. As he was thrusting, he surprised her with a horny, yet playful spank to her ass. That caused her ass to force a nice little jiggle for good measure. Their moans were increasing with each thrust he's making.

But soon, he was getting tired of thrusting into her gaping hole. So after he gave one last thrust there, he pulled out and turned Jody right over and met his eyes with hers. The twosome then shared yet another passionate French kiss, feeling very warm than their loins combined.

"Ahhh, fuck my sweet pussy. It's waiting for you..." Jody whispered to him as she spread her pussy for him.

"Alright then..." He said before taking his shirt off, revealing his abs to her.

He shoved his entire eleven inches inside her, breaking out a moan from her. Captain Falcon than gyrated his hips nicely, thrusting onto her wet walls in perfect motion. He went in deeper and deeper, bringing in more melodious moans and squeals coming from Jody. He thrusted so deep that it was getting close to reaching her womb (which will hurt like hell by the way).

While he kept on fucking her hard and nice, Jody started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt around his erection for that extra lubricant. And it was working to perfection. It brought out much larger and louder moans from Jody, especially when Captain Falcon's thrusting speed increased like the speed of sound. And it's causing her hips to shake a little bit, signaling that she was gonna have a huge orgasm. After several more thrusts, Jody started to lose it.

In a giant moan, Jody squirted all over his member, which gave him much more slippery lubrication than he needed. Which meant that he was plugging into her much more deeper as he continued to thrust harder and faster. Captain Falcon managed to give in quite a squeeze to her large breasts. It was like squeezing into a melon, or like a big water balloon. He grabbed on it hard, and gave her an arousing lick around the nipple before sucking it gently. He then worked on the right nipple too, arousing Jody even more.

By then, he started leaking pre-cum so fast. So far, the thrusting lasted for the next 17 minutes, not stopping for even one second. Plus, she had an second orgasm and it caused her clit to be sensitive, sending pleasure into her body. Finally, his member started to shake a little. He let out a huge moan, signaling that he's gonna cum in a little bit. All of the thrusting from her pussy was causing him to have his orgasm build up. And it was gonna be a very big one too.

After about three minutes of hard thrusting, it was finally time for him to let it out.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum...I'M GONNA CUM!" Captain Falcon screamed.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" Jody shouted out.

With one final thrust, both of them let out a huge moan as he blew his load inside her. Jody's wet sugar walls soon clenched tightly, squeezing his hard phallus in order to get more of his seed planted inside her. It definitely worked as her womb was now starting to become filled with his hot silky seed. He filled her up so much that his load started dripping down from her soaked pussy, experiencing a little chilling feeling through their combined loins. It also caused her to have her third and final orgasm, squirting all over his huge dick. After he blew one last load, Captain Falcon collapsed on top of Jody.

The two had spent a good 30 minutes resting in each other's arms before Captain Falcon looked into her eyes. They met once again in a warm wet passionate kiss, trapping each other's swimming tongues in ecstacy. Once they broke away from this kiss, Jody smiled at him.

"Mmm...you were so wonderful. I've never felt that much pleasure in my life before." Jody smiled.

"I'm really happy that you've enjoy it. We should do this again someday..."

"Totally."

And then, they continued to sleep throughout the night.

By now, the alcohol was wearing off a little for him. Even if he do forgets that amazing wonderful moment...

...he glad that he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! Wanna see more of this pairing? Be sure to leave some feedback and kudos for me! Until next time, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
